


You Married Fake Cas?!

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based off "French Mistake", F/M, Misha lives, Misha makes the OFC uncomfortable, Possessive Sam, Protective Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a demon and angel rebellion, Cas must send the boys back to the Alternate Universe that Balthazar had stranded them in, this time sending Clio with them. This presents new challenges to Clio, and even leads to a strange realization for Sam. </p><p>Set before the events of "Fergus, Not Crowley".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's a "Misha"?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted lately, finals have sucked... Please enjoy the read and please please please comment and let me know what ya thought... Thanks a ton :)

* * *

 

 

The sun had just started seeping through the paper thin shades of their Arkansas motel room when the door burst open and Castiel stormed in. Sam and Dean grabbed for their guns and Clio reached for her blade before noticing who it was. "Castiel?--" 

"There isn't much time, you need to go now. Get dressed and grab a weapon." He slammed the door and began drawing sigils on every inch of wall. The three jumped up from their beds, quickly throwing on jeans and shirts. 

"Honey, what is going on?" Clio asked cocking her handgun and tucking her knife into her boot. 

"I'm not exactly sure, but rogue demons and angels are looking for you three. This universe isn't safe anymore. The safest place I can think to send you now is where Balthazar sent you when Virgil was after you, since there’s no magic there. Sam, Dean, each of you take one of Cliodhna's hands." They just stared in shock. "Now!" Clio took the boys’ hands and Castiel stepped forward placing two fingers on Sam and Dean's foreheads. 

In a flash of light Castiel was gone and the three were on the ground of a film set. "Son of bitch! Cas sent us to that damn movie set again." 

"What movie set?" Sam helped Clio to her feet, and brushed some dust off her butt. 

"It's a show, about our lives. I guess you're in it now too" Sam looked around and saw one of the guys from last time. "Hey there's that one guy, wasn't his name like Bobby Singer or something?" 

"What? Like my dad?" 

"Friggin douchebag named Bobby after himself in this... Place, universe, whatever the hell you wanna call it." The man walked up to Clio and wrapped his arms around her, laughing. She noticed Sam's jaw tense up.  

“Oh- I- okay, hugging. Hi.” She said, startled by the contact.

"Mari, that was great. I knew you'd be the perfect Clio. You've really brought up our ratings." He smiled and turned to the boys. "You two could work on delivery a little, but we'll get there." He started to walk away but turned back to face Clio, "Oh and Marianna, Misha was looking for you a little while ago and I told him I'd send you his way once we got this shot. He said he'd be in your trailer." 

Once Bobby was gone Clio turned to the boys, "Who the hell is Marianna and what's a 'Misha'?" Dean shrugged. 

"Wait a sec. Wasn't Misha fake Cas?" 

"I think you’re right. Didn't you have a stupid name like Padaleski or something? Remember, you were married to ruby?" Dean laughed. 

"Fake ruby. I wonder what Clio's name is." He glanced around and saw a script lying on a table "Maybe this'll tell us." He flipped through a couple pages "Here. Cliodhna Winchester is played by... Marianna Collins." 

"Is there a Misha on that thing." She asked trying to peek around Sam's shoulder. 

"Yeah, Fake Cas. Misha...Collins." Sam clenched his jaw again. 

Dean turned to Clio, "You married fake Cas?" 

Her eyes widened, "I married fake Castiel!"  

"Shhh. Come on. Apparently your man's lookin for you." Dean's comment received two bitch faces. "Oh come on... I think Cas planned this." He shoved them towards the studio exit and out the door. Wandering between trailers they looked for her fake name, with no luck. 

"Guys I don't think I even have a trailer." 

"Babe!" Someone yelled behind them. "Anna!" They turned and saw Castiel. He ran up to Clio and kissed her, placing his hand on the back of her head. "How was shooting today?" 

"uh. Shooting--" Dean nudged her in the ribs. "oh- uh- shooting. Yeah, the scene. uh- It was great." 

"Great. So," he wrapped his arm around Clio's waist. "I was thinking that tonight maybe we could order in some Chinese food and watch your favorite movie. Maybe afterwards, have a little fun with my baby." He winked and Clio laughed nervously. She lightly pushed him away. 

"Yeah, um, as... Swell... As that sounds I have a headache so I think I'll just... grab a motel room. He stared at her and then laughed. 

"Grab a motel room, you had me for a sec baby. I'll go call the restaurant, so we can pick up the food on the way home." He kissed her and turned to leave. "See ya J2." 

"I have to go home with fake Castiel? Do I have to go home with fake Castiel? I don't wanna go home with fake Castiel!" Dean grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. 

"Calm down. Just don't let him try anything on you." 

"Yeah, cause Cas or not I'll kill him." Sam growled. 

"Sammy. Not helping. Just go to his house and try to act normal, watch the movie, eat his food, sleep on the couch, I don't know. You'll be okay kid, I promise." 

"But I wanna stay with you and Sam." 

"I know you do, we want you to, but it'd be weird here. I love you Princess." He held her tightly in his arms and let her go only for Sam to hug her. 

"I love you, Dove." He kissed the top of her head. 

"I love you too Sammy." 

A light blue Prius looking car pulled up next to them and Misha rolled down the window. "Come on Angel. Lin said the food should be ready in about ten minutes." She turned back to Dean with a pained expression. 

"look at his car." She whispered. "how can I go from Baby to that?" She moped around to the passenger side and climbed in, dramatically mouthing the words 'help me' as they drove away. 

 

* * *

 

That night: 

 

Clio sat in perfect posture at the edge of the couch, Misha came in carrying two bowls and sat one in front of her along with a set of chopsticks. "So what was with you and J2 today?"  

"Who?" 

"Jared and Jensen."  

"Oh, the boys. What do you mean?" She stuffed her mouth with food, hoping he wouldn't ask too many more questions. 

"Why were they hugging you and stuff?" She swallowed and tried to think quickly.  

"We were joking around and I gave 'em a hug when I said goodbye." 

"Why'd they look sad?" He mumbled around a mouthful of sweet and sour pork. 

"I said they need to practice for their characters so we did a quick improv goodbye scene." That answer seemed to please him and he dropped the conversation for the rest of the movie. 

Meanwhile Sam and Dean had been chauffeured back to Jared's house. When they walked in the door Sam was attacked by two little kids, both begging to be picked up. "Daddy!" They screamed. 

"Hey...guys" He said picking them up and looking at Dean who was smiling like an idiot. "What'd you do today?" 

"Mommy took us to see otters." 

"No boys, we went to an otter foundation. You know, babe, that charity auction I had to go to again." Genevieve corrected, as she strutted into the room, and tiptoed to kiss Sam who pulled away out of instinct. 

"Wow, dude. Still married to fake Ruby ." 

"Seriously Jensen, it’s been like ten years. Can you at least just call me Genevieve, if not Gen." 

"Sure thing Ruby," Dean joked. "Come here boys. I don't get any attention." The two boys scrambled to get out of Sam's arms and over to Dean.  

"Uncle Jensen can you stay and watch a movie with us...Pleeeeeaaaaasse?" The two whined.  

"Oh alright, I can't say no to my favorite boys. Go pick one out and your dad and I'll watch it."  

"I have to go do some work with this new foundation, are you okay to watch the boys?"  

"Uh, yeah, sure. See ya." He turned and walked to the couch before she could kiss him again. The youngest boy snuggled between Sam and Dean while the oldest started the movie. Halfway through the cartoon both boys were fast on their laps and Sam was focused more on them than the movie. He shifted a little and the boys repositioned, snuggling closer to his side. 

Sam's mind began to wander, he looked over to Dean and whispered. "Hey." He said trying to get his brother's attention. "Go look around for their bedrooms. They're out cold." 

"How do I know which one goes where?" 

"How should I know." After a few minutes Dean returned and gave Sam the thumbs up. 

"They share a room." Each brother carried up one of the boys and Sam tucked both of them into a bed (he had no clue which bed was the right one). Once the kids were comfortable and fully back to sleep, they made their way back to the couch grabbing beers on the way.  

"Hey, Dean?" Sam muttered as he toyed with the label of his bottle. "Have you ever wanted kids?" 

"Oh Sammy, What kinda girl you think I am?” He joked.

“I’m being serious, Dean.”

“Yeah, a couple times… I guess that’s why I went back to Lisa. Why?" 

"Well, I never really did. I mean... ever. I couldn't imagine being like dad. You know? having kids and being a hunter. But after tonight, opening the door and having those kids run into my arms calling me daddy, I don't know. Maybe I do want kids." 

"How do you think Clio’d feel?" 

"I don't know, she has a lot of issues with her mom.... And even with Bobby if you think about it. I know she'd be an amazing mom, she's sweet and understanding and caring and hell she practically mothers Cas, and us, all the time with how much she has to stitch us up and fix our problems. I just don't know how she'd feel." 

"Well, Sammy. You won’t know 'less you tell her how ya feel." He said in a matter of fact tone as he took a swig of his beer.  

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I'll talk to her once Cas gets us back to reality." 

The next day back at the set Clio walked in and when she saw Sam she ran into his arms and kissed him like he would disappear if she stopped. Misha cleared his throat and Clio jumped back remembering she wasn't married to Sam here. "So, was that more convincing... Baby." She snaked her arm around his shoulders. Misha nodded.  

"Um yeah. Now I know better than to criticize your acting." He said shoving her towards the set. "You guys ready to throw me through a window today?" 

"you bet." Sam chimed and slapped Misha on the back. 

"Ow." Misha groaned. 

Once on their marks, the director yelled action and Misha started. "Listen, there isn't much time. Cliodhna is in danger, several of Crowley's demons have gone rogue and are planning to harm her in order to get to Crowley." Cliodhna moved perfectly to her next mark. 

"I don't understand, why would Crowley's demons turn against him. Abaddon is dead, they don't stand to gain anything." Her line was followed by a long silence, "Uh guys... ‘Dean’ has a line here." 

"Oh right. Sorry, can we start over. Or something." They ran the same scene roughly twenty times and finally the director gave up.  

"We're gonna to take an hour break, and try again. I guess."  

"Excuse me." Clio chirped and stepped forward. 

"Yes, Mrs. Collins?" The director responded. 

"Would we have time to go get lunch?"  

"Be my guest." He sighed and turned away, shaking his head.  

"Wanna get some food." Sam and dean nod rapidly and started for the car. Misha frowned, 

**"I have to get some work done, so I'll stay here. Have fun angel." He went to kiss her and she turned her head forcing him to kiss her cheek instead of her lips. **


	2. Good to be home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes the three hunters back home. Happy to be back in their own universe, Clio is eager to celebrate...

* * *

 

 

A couple towns over there was a small diner that was sort of a hole in the wall. The diner had a countryside theme and was a little cozy for Dean's taste. Clio and Sam both ordered salads and Dean ordered their "greasiest burger and a cold beer." The food came and the three ate away at their plates contently.  

"So, what was that crap earlier about fake Cas criticizing you kissin' Sam?" 

"Last night, which by the way I had to share a bed with him, he wanted to run some lines before we went to bed and he said my acting was not as believable as it could be. Not to mention what he rambled off about you two." 

"What'd he say?"  

“That he thought 'you' and 'Jensen' were on crack or something. I don't know, he said your acting is slipping and then I got drug upstairs to 'our' bedroom." She said adding air quotes around the word our. Sam cleared his throat. 

"Did he try anything with you?" She looked at Dean who shrugged. 

"No, honey, are you okay? I've never seen you be so.... Territorial with me. It's kinda sexy though, I have to admit." 

"You’re my world Clio, I don't want anything to get in the way of that. I know you'd never do anything but that doesn't stop other people." 

"Speak of the devil now." Dean tipped his empty bottle towards the alley across the street where they saw Misha standing. He waved awkwardly at them and watched traffic pass. His posture was different, but it was very subtle. 

"Wait a sec." Clio batted her eyelashes and waived back, blowing him a kiss. He looked extremely confused and tilted his head to the side, motioning the same gesture back at Clio. "That's not Misha, that's Castiel. The real Castiel." Clio grabbed her jacket and ran outside, darting across the street with Sam close behind. She threw her arms around his shoulders. "Castiel, honey, am I glad to see you." He smiled and closed his arms around her back, nodding a hello to Sam.  

Dean came running over a minute later, "Cas, buddy, please tell me you're here to get us outta this hell hole." 

"You aren't in a-- that's an expression isn't it." Clio nodded. "Anyway, Crowley and I have killed most of the demons and I’ve appeased the angels for the time being. I suppose it's safe for you to return to our dimension." 

"Wait, how did you and Crowley: Identify, locate, trap, and kill all the rogue demons. And appease the angels overnight? That's a lot of work, even for an angel and the king of hell." Clio stated.

He tilted his head in confusion again, "You three have been gone for over a week. We can explain later. Please, I need to get you home, being here is draining me." The boys took hold of Clio's hands and Cas zapped them back just as he had sent them away. They were in the bunker's library. "Crowley brought all of your belongings from the motel and set them on the table. I left him here, but I don't know where he went." 

"Right here. Hello Kitten, Moose, Squirrel. How was the big screen?" 

"Terrible." Clio snapped, though her voice was so naturally gentle it held no real bite. 

"Well, either way, you're back to your miserable lives of hunting and drinking and whatever else Winchesters do."  

"Crowley, Castiel, thank you for protecting us. I love you guys." Castiel blushed and Crowley raised his hand in the air. 

"Don't mention it, Love." He vanished with a snap of his fingers.  

"I don't know about you boys but I wanna celebrate being home... Dean-o how you feel about takin' Cas out to a bar for a few hours?" 

"I won’t say no to a beer, aren’t you and Sammy comin' with us?" 

"Nope, I had a different kind of celebrating planned.” She laced her fingers between Sam’s. “If Sam's okay with keepin' his little wifey some company." 

An animalistic grin spread across the younger Winchester’s face, "Dean, get out." He took Clio by her wrist and drug her to their room behind him, her mousy laugh echoing through the hall. 

**"Don't break the bed you two! And get your energy out before I get home!... better not friggin keep me up again." He muttered. "Come on Cas, let’s get the hell outta here." Dean scooped his keys off the table and with that he and Castiel were gone. **


End file.
